Cheesegee
"what do you meAN BY NO CHEESE!!!!!!!!" -Cheesegee to a McWeegees employee who just wanted to save their cheese supply and keep his job. Cheesegee is a VERY annoying Fakegee who loves ''cheese. His knowledge of cheese is beyond the realm of possibilities. He knows more about Cheese than the omniscient Weegee Gods. He once tried to transform himself into cheese, but it didn't work. Instead he just was able tap into a new form that's 1000 times more power than he is currently. Cheesegee right now holds the record as one of the most annoying, and smelly Weegees. He has joined the ranks of some of the most annoying Fakegees out there. Almost everybody hates him. He won't shut up about Cheese and anime. He's gotten banned from a multitude of servers and video games for simply being annoying. His personal hygiene is also ''severly lacking. Ever since he started to watch anime, hes abandoned taking showers, and brushing his teeth. Just look at him. Does this look like the person who's breath you want to smell? Cheesegee's Backstory Cheesegee was originally an ordinary Weegee Clone working in an office. He lived quite the normal Weegee Clone life. Sitting in an office doing work for his boss... nothing really separated him from other Weegee Clones he was simply normal.... However, one day a Very Heartless Organization killed his family. It is unkown what this organization is or its motives, but his Weegeefied Family got killed. The poor Weegee Clone managed to survive this madness, but the line was drawn when they insulted his fathers cooking skills. He heartlessly attacked the organization and he failed miserably. He was captured and taken to a containment facility. Very heartless experiments were preformed on him. He was pretty much tortured, untill some Weird Weegee broke into the containment facility and tried to rescue the real Weegee. Yes, apparently the "Weegee Clone" that was also being experimented on was the REAL Weegee. The Weird Weegee failed to rescue the Real Weegee, but Cheesegee did escape on his own. After that he was pretty much extremely depressed after his family being killed, and all those tests that he had to suffer through just made him flat out insane. He was too depressed to find a real house to live in, so he slept under a bridge. It was not long until some Fire Flower gave him a parasite. Pretty much all hope was lost for him. He was about to die because of the parasite. Until he heard about a vaccine that could kill the parasite. He mistakenly believed that the vaccine was cheese. (he wasn't very smart) He injected cheese into his blood stream, thinking that he was going to be cured. However, all it really did was cut off the circulation of blood to all his vital organs, including his brain. He started to slowly grow insane and eventually he died. Luckily for Cheesegee though, The parasite mutated due to the excessive amounts of cheese in his blood, the parasite mutated, and turned into a cheese plant growing from the corpse's head. When the cheese finished growing, it nested on his head. The cheese had a mind of its own, and turned the dead body into a vessel. The cheese connected to his brain, and retained all of Cheesegee's memories about his past. So in a way, The Parasite saved him. However, its cheese that's being circulated to his brain, so he's not very smart and he is very annoying. Cheesegee still lives under a bridge. He stole a TV from a restaurant, so he could entertain himself with anime. He also has no worries about food because his hat is made of cheese, and its a living organism so it can regenerate. Most people see him as a dirty hobo, and usually try to shoo him out of his bridge. And on top of that, the restaurant that he stole the TV from is trying to take it back, so he trained himself in the ways of Morbid Martial Arts, so he is trained to fight in the deadliest of ways. POWERS Cheesegee does have the regular geeman powers. Like, super strength, regeneration, and teleportation. These are his unique abilities. Endless Hunger: Cheesegee is always hungry and will eat pretty much anything that is edible. His hunger is no where near Indexgee's level of hunger, but if they were to get into a cheese eating contest, Cheesegee would win... barely. mostly because Indexgee would run out of cheese while Cheesegee can make as much cheese as he wants. Cheese Hat: His hat is made of 100% cheese and different parts of his hat are made up of different cheese. His cheese hat is also infinite, so he can eat out of his hat and he won't have to worry about it running out. This would explain why he is so fat and disgusting. Smelly Breath: His breath smells VERY bad, and he has learned to use it as a weapon. He can manipulate his breathe and harden it into fists and punch the heck out of his enemies. That's not really needed unless if his opponent is really strong. His breath can make most fakegees faint with one sniff of it. Cheese Creation: Cheesegee can shoot and create cheese out of his hands. He normally uses this own power to his own benefit though. He can trap his enemies in cheese so that they can't escape. He can also fling cheese so fast and so far that it makes it more powerful than your average kamehameha. It only works when he is throwing cheese though. Morbid Martial Arts: Cheesegee is trained in the ways of Morbid Martial arts. He is also the founder of that type of martial arts. He obtained this through watching excessive amounts of anime and trying to copy their fighting style, but since he's Cheesegee he's added his own twists to it, and it is actually one of the most deadly fighting styles there are. The Awakening. Cheesegee's love for cheese got too out of hand. He once tried to transform into Cheese. He stole the Super Saiyan Creation Machine, and tried to turn himself into cheese with it. He inserting the essential ingredient that is required to create cheese: Milk. He entered the machine and he transformed into this form for the first time. His absolute love for cheese makes up his power, and his love for cheese is infinite plus 14 googolplexian, so thats his powerlevel in this form. The only flaw with this form is that he needs the Super Saiyan Creation Machine and some milk to transform into it again. Relationships. Cheesegee is a loser, you really think he would have any relationships with anyone, what?